Heiwa
Heiwa, orginally labelled the 'Beauty', was a tribe from Survivor: Japan. At the beginning a hugely successful tribe, their downfall truly came at the switch. Although many 'Brawn' members came, the tribe became weaker and lost almost all challenges they had. However, a strong duo of original members conquered the group and ended up running the game. Their tribe colour was red. Members Original Members *Aaron, an outspoken gay model from Survivor: Guatemala whose short height and good looks has landed him in aftershave and underwear campaigns. *Alexys, the youngest castaway from Survivor: Worlds Apart who shows how beauty is also on the inside. *Austin, a body confident gay television personality from Survivor: Worlds Apart. *Cami, the tattoo model from Survivor: Borneo who was unafraid to make big moves. *Dimitri, the hipster from Survivor: Borneo who is not only physically gifted but a charmer. *Peighton, a young and adventurous woman, originally from Survivor: Panama. Post-Switch Members *Alexys *Alice, the body builder from Survivor: One World who aligned with her boyfriend Jase but was voted out for being a huge threat. *Axel originally from Survivor: Panama who was labelled a strong man but rarely showed his work ethic. *Kristin, a strong woman originally from Survivor: Borneo who is also a professional cyclist. *Peighton *Shawna, the strong yet petite woman from Survivor: The Australian Outback who has proved her worth as a huge threat. Tribe History On Day 1, the red Heiwa tribe was formed, consisting of former castaways that were known for their 'Beauty'. Of the four challenges they participated in, the beauty tribe was surprisingly strong as well, winning all challenges they had together. Whilst they were living the high life at camp, alliances were also formed. The boys were close together, especially Aaron and Dimitri and the women formed their own alliance too. Alexys and Peighton also made a Final Two deal and had sub-alliances to shield themselves. At this point, the tribes switched and four new intruders entered the game. Cami, Dimitri, Austin and Aaron were switched to the green Chikara tribe. Alexys and Peighton remained on Heiwa and were joined by original Chikara members Alice, Axel, Kristin and Shawna. The new Heiwa tribe couldn't excel the same way they did originally and lost four of the five immunity challenges. Three pairs were formed between the tribes, Alexys and Peighton in one, Kristin and Shawna in another and Axel and Alice in the third. Despite being in the minority, Alexys and Peighton convinced Axel and Alice to get rid of their original ally, Kristin. On Day 14, Heiwa lost and found out they and Chikara would have to attend a Double Tribal Council. Axel, Peighton and Alexys thought it would be better to turn on their own alliance before they vote out the minority. When Alice and Shawna voted for Alexys, the trio found out and resulted in Alice's elimination. When they lost the third time, the trio voted out Shawna who was the only person left not in their alliance. Unfortunately for the trio, they lost yet again on Day 19. Alexys and Peighton were in their alliance of two and sent Axel. Luckily for the pair, they didn't have to turn on each other because they won the last challenge. The merge then came and the girls, although small in numbers, dominated the post-merge portion of the game. Both girls along with Igor made the Final Tribal Council. Peighton was a heavy strategist and was shown to burn more bridges than build them, leading to her earning no jury votes. However, Alexys was shown to strategise but still held bonds with others and led to her winning the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Japan Tribes